Golden balls
The golden balls are purchased with real money through PayPal and SMS payment systems. These serve as a means of funding the game, because its gameplay is free. Additionally, users who have purchased these virtual goods will see a golden ball next to their names (Soccerball shade gold.svg). Golden Balls have a varied price depending on how much you want to acquire them: < br> 60 balls 500 balls 1000 balls 4000 balls 2000 balls 10,000 balls 1.5 € (SMS) 5 € (PayPal) 10 € (PayPal) 20 € (PayPal) 29.9 € (PayPal) 59.9 € (PayPal) can be used in many extras options: * Automate: Every day line-up will be prepared automatically. You can change it some hours before the game. It lasts 7 days and costs 50 balls. * Set Nickname: Change your player nickname. It costs 1 Golden ball. * More limit: you can increase the available credit limit. That costs 250 balls. * Job postings by SMS: the messages generated by employees will be sent to your mobile. That costs 30 balls. * Jersey: Customize your team shirt. It costs 5 balls. * Extra Space: Get 3 additional spaces for your portfolio. It costs 10 Golden Balls. * Automate: a daily workout program for juniors or seniors. It costs 50 balls and lasts 7 days. * Automatic: Your physiotherapist / doctor / psychologist shall automatically act when the players’ fitness is low. That costs 25 GB and lasts 7 days. * Infiltrate: possibility to cure a injured player, low risk of major injury. It costs 25GB. * Forecast: Discover the forecast for the training of the player during his working life. It costs 10 golden balls and lasts 7 days. * Give a bonus: Give a bonus to a team to win. This option improves greatly the delivery of the team during the game. It costs 50 Golden Balls. * Search +: Add new search filters to help the General Manager and the scout searching players. It costs 50 balls and lasts 7 days. * Bid: Allows access to the auction of star players. It costs 50 balls and lasts 3 days. * Cards: Allows appeal the ban for yellow card or red card. That costs 25 balls. * Fast Recovery: Recovers faster your player. Use your doctor and the injured players will be recovered faster. It costs 25 GB and lasts 7 days. * Rename: Change the name of your team or your stadium. It costs 5 balls. * Send SMS: Send the result of the game via SMS to mobile number indicated. It costs 30 balls. * Save: Save several alignments in order to use them another day. It costs 15 balls. In addition, there are other ways to get free balls such as: being champions, you earn 100 balls, winning cup you get 600 balls, getting promotion, you win 75 balls, when your player is goal scorer in the league, you will get 50 balls and for every friend, that you invite, if connects more than 10 times during 1 month, you will get 100 balls.